Jewel ( A Cheetah Cub )
Jewel Belongs To Dragons19 'Ask Before Using Her ' Jewel is a Female cheetah spy cub. Her primary purpose is to Track/Spy to help the PAW Patrol team out on missions Bio Jewel is a spy cub. Her main color is Dark Blue. she is a cheetah spy cub who always has the right gagets and skills to get the job done Personality Jewel is a funny, respectful, and a outgoing cub. and when it comes to being in the Savanna she is very brave. Jewel loves her friends in Adventure Bay and loves her pride, ( A large Cheetah Group ). But she gets stressed when she fails to catch her prey to eat. she also spies, and finds things very well. But however Jewel has Chionopobia, (Fear of Snow ) - from " PUPS SAVE JEWEL ", and Agrizoophobia, ( Fear of lions ), because lions and Cheetahs are Enemy's. But she has to face her fear of lions when she's at the Savanna, and rarly has to face her fear of snow, but a couple times she went to Adventure Bay during winter, and to the Artic with Ryder and the Pups. But it seems she will never over come it. Appearence Jewel is orangish - yellowish with black spots with white under her paws, and light-Blue eyes. Equitment & Badges Pup-Tags Jewel has her own personlized pup tag, with a shape or a lighting bolt, to represent as a spy and to show she is a fearless, brave and a fast cheetah ... well that's what they think of her. Jewel is trying to act fearless in front of them and not show the real her. Jewel uses her pup tag to communicate with Ryder, the lookout, and the PAW Patrol pups. when her pup tag is in use it flashes it's light, the pup tag also has a special mechanism, which it allows the PAW Patrol member to make video cals to other PAW Patrol members. Spy Truck Jewel's spy truck is dark blue with ligh-green line on top of it. And is used to help on spy missions, it holds a spy drone, a wench, a spy Radar, spy communication tablet, and a Rejection seat. Skills Jewel has awesome sight, hearing, and smelling, she can reach speeds of more than 60MPH, ( 100 KM/H ), but she get's tires fast and easily, and she's really good at climbing trees using her sharp claws and she is really good at her spy job. Story's She Appears in * Pups Saves A Cheetah Pride Known Family * Petuina ( A Cheetah Cub ) - Little Sister * Weather Storm - Brother * Lighting - Father * Crystal - BFF Friend. ( Almost Like Family To Her ) * Rosey - Mother * Sun Blossom - Adopted Sister CatchPhrases * " when there's laws to be upheld this cub does it well ! " * " No criminals are safe when Jewel is on the case ! " * " Jewel is ready for action !"